Behemoth
Floor 319. You know that place in the human realm they call Vegas? Well, that's what Behemoth is to the City. If it's something that entertains, it can be found here. You want to go see a concert? There's a few places for that. Like to gamble? Behemoth's got the best casinos in the City. Cinemas, operas, Broadway. It's all here. Looking for a bit more on the shadier side? I promise there's dealers and hookers, all you gotta do is find 'em. Of course, people live here, too, and there's always work to do, but Behemoth's got all the best things when it comes to distracting you from life. Just make sure to keep your money close, or you're bound to lose it. The Entertainment District Behemoth is similar to Venice, Italy, and St. Petersburg, Russia. Hurrock contains the Palau de la Música Catalana and Hospital de Sant Pau. Golem is the main drag where all the most expensive entertainment venues are held. Scrawled in Frommer's Guide Behemoth will sell you a dream. You know what I mean. Drugs and sex work by the pound. Hurrock has the largest red light district in the city right below it. White Rabbit and Kairos both have a strong presence in Hurrock: Kairos dallying, White Rabbit taking photos of the dalliance. Match made in heaven. Snapple Fact DID YOU KNOW? The Disney World in Behemoth was opened in 2005. Landmarks Hurrock Hurrock, which is a double of the UNESCO site Palau de la Música Catalana and Hospital de Sant Pau of Barcelona, Spain, is a beautiful building in the middle of shining skyscrapers. Be careful when visiting Hurrock: a sizable red light district lies to the south of it. Lujuria's Suite Kairos Territory - Gula Family Headquarters Golem The main drag of Behemoth, the picturesque gondoliers that take you from place to place on the long Venetian byways bely the modernity once you get inside the buildings, convention centers and concert halls. Put on your best dress and get ready for a night on the town! Just don’t swim in the waters—the city’s waste makes them unhealthy to stew in. Tyche Casino Kairos Territory - Invidia Family Headquarters Other Points of Interest Behemoth Public Library The largest freely-accessible library in the City, the Behemoth Public Library is a sprawling, multi-story building that seems to be in a constant state of flux. Inside houses copies of nearly every text ever written - including scrolls and stone tablets. There are study rooms, lounges, computer labs, and even a section of restoration rooms. Librarians can be found in every section and every floor. Need to find a specific text? Ask a librarian - and hope they can answer you! - as the library changes just as much as the City itself! Behemoth Precinct The Legion's Behemoth Precinct is a one of the larger precinct buildings, with dozens of holding cells for prostitutes and pimps alike that they bring in for processing. They also have several secret storages in the basement where they keep drugs that have been intercepted on the streets, put away before they are to be burned and disposed of.